Tell Me Please
by Sanoon
Summary: After the Tallests banish Zim, he calls back a few months later with a song to sing. I had to redo this to make it acceptible.


Sup everyone. I really like this song, and I thought it would be nice for Zim to sing to the Tallest after they banished him. I had to do a lot of tailoring to make this story 'acceptable'.

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim, but I wish I did, ohh if I did.

* * *

Tell Me Please

A songfic by Sanoon

Song: Please

Band: Staind

Album: Chapter V

Red and Purple were each holding a small toy Irken fighter. They were acting out a dogfight, and they each made laser and explosion sounds to accommodate their ships moves. Purple showed his ship doing a quick 180-degree turnaround, activating a force field, which they don't have, and shooting Red's ship with a solar beam cannon, which they don't have.

Hey!" Red shouted. "You can't do that."

"Yes I can?"" Purple replied happily. "My fighter is better than yours."

"No it isn't," Red replied. "We have the same fighters."

"Well, mine got upgraded," Purple said, lifting his head superiorly.

"Then you're not getting any of my doughnuts," Red said, pulling a small bag of doughnuts out from behind his back.

"DOUGHNUTS!" Purple shouted. "Please let me have some. You know it's just a stupid game."

"Ohhh, fine," Red said quietly, "you can have some doughnuts."

Red gave Purple the bag of doughnuts. Purple dove into the doughnuts, and started devouring them two by two.

The video screen blinked, and Zim's picture soon filled the screen. The Tallest noticed immediately, and stopped eating.

"What do you want Zim?" Red asked angrily while Purple dropped the doughnuts in the bag out of surprise, and swallowed the ones in his mouth.

"I thought we banished you," Purple growled. "Why are you calling? Are you here to grovel?"

Zim said nothing, but only cleared his throat. He reached over, and turned on a boom box. It started playing. Purple and Red stood there, confused. Zim started to sing with the music.

* * *

"Can't you see," 

"That I'm sick of this?"

"Chances are,"

"You're oblivious,"

"To how I feel,"

"Sitting on your throne,"

"And I'm sure, that I'm not alone…not alone…not alone."

"TELL ME PLEASE!"

"Who the fuck did you want me to be?"

"Was it something that I couldn't see?"

"Never knew this would be so po-li-ti-cal,"

"And please,"

"I'm still wearing this miserable skin,"

"And it's starting to tear from within."

"But it's obvious that doesn't bo-ther you, so please."

"I didn't think,"

"That you'd sell me out."

"Now I know,"

"What you're all about,"

"And you might feel,"

"In control of things,"

"But you're not,"

"Holding all the strings…all the strings…all the strings,"

"TELL ME PLEASE!"

"Who the fuck did you want me to be?"

"Was it something that I couldn't see? "

"Never knew this would be so po-li-ti-cal,"

"And please,"

"I'm still wearing this miserable skin,"

"And it's starting to tear from within."

"But it's obvious that doesn't ma-tter to you."

"I've swallowed all your answe-rs."

"I've swallowed all my pri-de."

"You've used up all your chance-s."

"Can't keep this all insi-de."

"TELL ME PLEASE!"

Who the fuck did you want me to be?"

"Was it something that I couldn't see?"

"Never knew this would be so po-li-ti-cal,"

"And please,"

"I'm still wearing this miserable skin,"

"And it's starting to tear from within."

"But it's obvious that doesn't bo-ther you, so please.""

'Don't keep telling me that it's okay."

"I don't buy all the shit that you say."

"And quite honestly,"

"I'm fucking sick of it"

"SO PLEASE!"

"If I cut off this nose from my face."

"Then I wouldn't feel so out of place."

"But that still wouldn't be quiet enough for you,"

"So please."

* * *

The video screen went blank, leaving the Massive's control room with the large, blank stares as everyone looked at the video screen in disbelief. 

"What the hell just happened?" Purple questioned.

"I don't know," Red replied quietly, "I don't know."

"Does anyone know what happened?" Purple said to everyone in the Massive's control room, while red picked up the bag of doughnuts. The only reply Purple heard was a muzzled group of 'I don't know'.

Purple noticed that Red picked up the doughnuts, so he knocked the bag out of his hands, and quickly picked up the bag and started eating the doughnuts. Red hit Purple and they fought over who would get the doughnuts.

* * *

Zim had been preparing for this moment for a few months. After the Tallest banished him, he felt lost. He was confused. He stopped going to Skool, and stopped thinking of ways to conquer the Earth and destroy Dib. After a while, he started to think of all of the times the Tallest lied to him. He the even thought about all the Irkens who tried to tell him the truth. He was so ignorant. 

At first, he buried himself inside his labs, waiting…waiting for the day he would die. But, while he was inside the lab, he realized something. This wasn't the end. This was a new beginning. Now that the veil of the Irken military was gone, he could see everything clearly. He could see the way other people thought, the way other people saw things. A new life, a new existence. Everything was waiting, at the surface.

It took a while, but Zim eventually convinced Dib that he wasn't going to destroy that FILTHY planet. He spent weeks trying to find a hobby, something to pass the time while he tried to finish Skool.

He started listening to music, and started to play the guitar. Irkens never had the musical instruments that humans had. It's not that they didn't have any instruments; it's just that the Irkens thought of different ways to make pleasant sounds, or at least what they considered pleasant sounds. During his time of listening to music, he found the song he would use. He spent all of his time preparing, memorizing, and practicing for his big moment. He tried to find ways to break through the Irken transmission shield that prevented all of his transmissions from leaving the planet.

Dib was surprisingly helpful. After Zim convinced that they had no reason to fight each other, they discovered that they were incredibly similar. They both had the same interests in technology, and other related topics. They became friends, and they helped each other out.

Now that Zim had sung his message to the Tallest, he had a long life ahead of him to plan. What would he do? Continue his life on Earth? Go back to space to find another planet to live on? Maybe he could, maybe not. Maybe he would take Dib on a tour of the universe. Maybe. Maybe he would play a joke on Dib by leaving him on a strange planet for a few hours. He had endless options to choose from. His life was ahead of him. He just had to be willing to accept whatever was thrown his way and always remember: There's always a way towards happiness, all you have to do is search for it.

* * *

Neat huh. I liked it, but did you. I have many other songs I can mess around with too. 


End file.
